


At The End He Dies. (Death Counter)

by ItsASadDay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Crying, Dadza, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Failed Suicide Attempt, Gen, Good ending?, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Technobabble, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tommyinnit and Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsASadDay/pseuds/ItsASadDay
Summary: This is based on the book They Both Die At The End by Adam Silvera, except this takes place when Tommy and Techno were a team, in this story they do have a stronger and more stable bond. I promise this is better than it actually seems this did make me cry while writing.I also say you should listen to Experience by Ludovico Einaudi and read the summary of They Both Die At The End for some context.Enjoy! This isn’t my favorite but oh well and if you do see “;” these in certain words they mean nothing it was just a typo.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	At The End He Dies. (Death Counter)

**Author's Note:**

> So since this based off a book, let me give you a hand. Basically they live in a world where people have a death timer, which basically means their communicator will go off during 12:00am or 00:00 and tell them they will live for at least 24 more hours. You can die before the timer runs out if you want (which is what Tommy tried to do) but this also is why Wilbur’s death count isn't mentioned is because he died before he could get the notification.

Tommy sat in the middle of his bed, allowing his communicator to start counting down his time. 

He was dumbfounded, tears welled up in his eyes and his breathing started racing. He kept on rereading the sentence. 

Somewhere during the next 24 hours you will die. I can’t say what time or how you die but I recommend you start doing what you want to do now. Im sorry.

Tommy sobbed.

He was 16. He built a nation,been to war,been exiled twice,betrayed by his family and friends,multiplated,abused, and so on. And now he has to make his day out of the fullest before he says goodbye. 

Crystal clear tears feel down onto the covers of his bed. He turned his communicator off before looking around his room. 

Well..Techno’s soon to be a guest room. 

He started looking at the disc that was hung up on the wall, the books that he and his friends wrote, the compass sitting by on the windowsill. Techno had given him so much stuff to protect and entertain the boy during his exile and now it's gone to waste. 

Tommy cried until he heard a knock on his door. Suddenly Tommy held his breath holding back the hiccups and wiping away the tears. He looked out the window and saw the sun was already rising. 

Since when was it morning? 

Another knock was at the door but louder this time. “Tommy. Wake up.” Techno voiced. Tommy cleared his throat before speaking. “I’m up.” Tommy spoke with his voice wavering. “Well, hurry up and get down here n eat.” Techno said before disappearing downstairs. Tommy quickly tried to fix his now very red eyes before realizing there was no point. He knew Technoblade would figure out he was crying. He knew Techno would ask why. There was no point.

Tommy then got up from his bed and opened the spruce door and walked out of his room, slowly he crept down the stairs into the living room then the kitchen. Techno was already finishing up breakfast, placing it down on the table. Tommy sat in his chair which was across from Techno. Techno finally placed down the last plate before sitting down and looking at Tommy. Whose head was now down, clearly avoiding eye contact. Obviously something was wrong, Techno knew it. 

“Hey, aren’t you gonna,uh, y'know eat?” Techno said knowing he wouldn;t receive a response so he tried aging. “I made your favorite..Pancakes.” The boy only tensed at the words, Techno now grew both annoyed and worried. “Hey,Kid, you have to eat something. Please, just talk. I know something is up because you’re avoiding eye contact and not yelling. So what’s goin’ on?” Techno spoke.Tommy finally looked up and Techno grew worried. The boy's eyes were clearly red, he had tear stains all over his cheeks, and the boy’s lips were in a frown. It was complete silence before Tommy cried again. Speaking I’m sorry, Please don’t leave me over and over. Techno got up from his chair and kneeled down to where Tommy sat trying to regulate the boy’s breathing. Soon Tommy’s breathing slowed down which then gave Technoblade the opportunity to try to get an explanation. “What’s going on Tommy?” was all Techno said before he heard Tommy speak. 

“Techno..My death timer..It went off this morning.” Tommy said before whispering the words I’m Sorry. 

Techno stood there in complete shock, he already lost his brother and he couldn’t lose another he couldn;t take another death. Not now and probably not ever. Techno wrapped his arms around his baby brother immediately holding back the tears and saying “It’ll be okay,bubs.” 

They hugged each other what almost seemed like forever before Techno spoke. “What-what do you wanna do today?” Techno said, trying to keep his voice in line. “I wanna write a couple of letters..explaining my absence and maybe sit with Bob, and just spend my last few hours with you techno, I wanna spend them with my hero, my older brother.” Tommy said. Both of their hearts broke at the sentence. “Do you want me to bring Dad as well?” Techno spoke now breaking the hug. “Yea, that’ll be nice.” Tommy spoke. “Why don’t you go write your-your..” Techno paused not wanting to finish the sentence but Tommy seemed to understand and walked up stairs closing his bedroom door. 

Techno turned his communicator on and private messaged Phil. 

Technoblade: Phil, Tommy and I need you right now...Mostly Tommy.

Techno sucked in a breath, hoping to clear his forming tears.

Phil: Is something wrong? 

Techno couldn’t even imagine how Phil would react and it terrified him. 

Technoblade: Yes. Please just come. 

Phil: I’m on my way, hold on. 

Techno was scared of how he would deal with putting away all of Tommy’s belongings in a box. He was scared of not seeing Tommy’s smile, Hearing Tommy screen,curse,laugh, or even cry. He was scared of never hugging his baby brother aging. Techno turned the communicator off wiping his eye’s aging before cleaning up the table. Preparing for the worst.

\----

Tommy came down a few hours later, Techno only smiled at his brother and looked at him trying to force himself to never forget how Tommy looked. Tommy smiled back, also starring at Techno, trying to keep his last memories of only focusing on his family. Techno broke the silence before saying. “Who did you write to?” Techno asked Tommy only chuckled lightly at the response. “Ranboo,Fundy,Sapnap,George,Quackity,Niki, and Tubbo. I only said my memories with them, how I felt during my exiles and then my goodbyes, also leaving notes to Sapnap that his fish is actually on the community house pond.” Tommy said messing with the sleeves of his Arctic uniform. “What about George?” Techno asked. “I told him I was sorry for accidentally burning down his house and it wasn’t out of hatred, I just wanted to have some fun with Ranboo and just how Dream treated me during exile.” Tommy said clearing his throat, Techno hummed in approval. “I’m going to go hang out with Bob now.” Tommy said before putting his boots on. “Okay, come back after though, dad is coming shortly.” Techno said before Tommy left. 

Techno soon after walked up stairs into Tommy’s room seeing two boxes one was of books he had from others and the other was a box filled with Tommy’s letters, along with a compass and a few music discs that had brown tape on them and names written to the assigned people. 

Chirp was for Tubbo  
Wait was for Quackity  
Ward was for Fundy  
And Pigstep was L’manberg’s. Not for a specific person but for the nation overall. 

Techno smiled at the disc’s before looking away from the boxes now growing at the room. Tommy didn;t have too much stuff which was unfortunate but he did have a Stuffed animal cow, named Henry on his bed. Techno bought Henry for Tommy when he was born. Sixteen full years Tommy kept it with him no matter what and it still somehow managed to not be blown up or torn. 

Techno sat on the edge of Tommy’s bed taking a breath and looking at Tommy’s pillow touching it lightly before grabbing it entirely and hugging it, embracing the smell of Tommy.His heart broke even more. 

Techno knew it was strange to smell clothes or someone's blanket after they died but he never realized that it takes a lot in a person to say goodbye to their friends and family and you want to have everything they ever slept on or wore.  
Techno removed his head from the pillow when he noticed a picture frame that was faced down onto the bedside table. Techno being curose picked it up. 

He regretted picking it up.

It was a family photo of Wilbur,Tommy,Phil,and him on christmas morning. Wilbur and Techno were fourteen and Tommy was nine. 

Techno woke up to the smell of hot chocolate, immetaily realizing it was Christmas morning, he jumped out of bed getting his glasses and forgetting he was wearing black sweatpants and a pink oversized shirt. He ran down the stairs to see Wilbur who was wearing a Yellow sweater and black sweat pants as well, soon seeing Tommy in a red sweater that was really a dress since it went past his knee caps but denied it was a dress and called it “Big Man Clothes”. Tommy seemed to hear Technolade come down stairs and immditaletyelled “Merry christmas, Blade!” Tommy had the biggest smile on him and ran up to hug Techno. “Look santa brought us gifts!” Wilbur yelled at Techno and pointed at the tree, which then Techno gasped and smiled.

Techno remebers how nieve and dumb they were, they were fourteen and still belived in Santa. Techno chuckled at the thought of it before going back to imagining christmas. 

On that day Techno got books about war’s and about fighting tactics,Wilbur had a guitar that had a yellow pick to hit, and Tommy, he got a few toy’s but what stood out to him most was two music disc’s Mellohi and Cat. After they opened presents they allowed Wilbur to sing christmas songs, Tommy joined in on some of the songs, he was actually a pretty good singer, him and wilbur had both amazing singing voices. Soon they all sat in the living room watching movies while drinking hot chocolate before falling asleep.

Techno suddenly felt something hot and went on his cheeks that soon spilled on the picture he then realized he was crying. He hadn’t cried in a long time, he forced himself not to only considering it was a waste of his time. Techno then reviewed and knocked at Tommy’s door, Techno looked up and saw Phil who only frowned at Techno. 

“What's going on Techno?” Phil said entering the room and sitting on Tommy’s bed, still looking at Techno concerned. “I miss Wilbur..I miss being a kid and not having to worry about anything.” Techno said before he placed the picture back down, Phil who remained silent. “Tommy’s death timer went off this morning..” Techno said, his vision blurred his eyes as soon as he heard a gasp from Phil, Techno could only assume he was trying to hold back tears as just receiving news his baby son was going to pass away. Techno then felt an arm around him knowing Phil was trying to comfort him. “Let’s get ready.” Phil said softly, Techno only nodding in agreement. 

Throughout the day Phil made an announcement to Tubbo stating he will be gone the whole day and possible night and wouldn;t arrive till early morning or late afternoon with some valuables he had to give to the people as well as mentioning he was brining Technoblade but unharmed and staying by his side to help deliver the valuables. Tubbo could only agree.  
It was around night time when Tommy came back in, looking terribly pale. Techno immediately rushed over to Tommy asking why he seemed so pale, Tommy didn’t respond and told him he’ll find out later. Techno only nodded and gave Tommy his cloak as the family talked about recent news and old memories. 

Twenty hours went by too fast for Techno and Tommy. 

Tommy mentioned he felt sick and wanted to retire to the living room, in front of the fireplace. Techno and Tommy sat on the couch together sharing a red blanket together, Tommy resting his head on Techno’s shoulders. Phil sat next to Tommy telling the boys stories about their mother and how they grew an interest together. Tommy coughed multiple times and started shaking more only showing that Tommy was getting worse. 

There was only about twenty more minutes left of the day before all three of them came to a realization and knew it was time for goodbyes. 

Phil went up first. 

“I’m going to make this quick kiddo.” Phil swolled allowing some tears to escape. “I’m so unbelievably proud of you. You’ve done so much in your life and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for the majority of it, I’m sorry I even doubted you.” Phil said now sniffling, Tommy attempted to say something but gave up, Phil only frowned. “I chose to ignore you when you needed the most help out of all of us and I’m sorry that I’ve been such a terrible father to you. I thought I was doing what’s best but clearly I haven’t learned from my past.” Phil’s eyes were filled with tears, his blue eyes were now looking at Techno’s waiting for his speech. Techno who was still allowing Tommy to use his shoulder wrapped his other arm around Tommy and started speaking. 

“Hey,Toms.I’m not really good with this sort of this thing but I wanted to know all those hurtful things I’ve said and done in the past were warnings and I know you might differ but I was only trying to protect you from falling into Wilbur’s path, which I only made it worse.” Techno looked up at the clock which read only ten more minutes, he let out a sad sigh. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you when you needed it, I’m sorry I took offense to everything you said, I’m sorry I wasn; there when I turned sixteen, leaving you alone with Wilbur until he passed. I was the actual worst brother to you and I could never forgive myself for it. I should’ve protected you more.” Techno finished. The family including Tommy only sobbed. 

Techno looked back up and only saw seven minutes left, Tommy spoke as he cried. “I’m sorry, I caused everyone so many problems.” Tommy coughed but still remained in Technos hold. “I was a liability to everyone. It’s nobody fault but mine.” Tommy wrapped his free arm around Techno’s wasit. “And Techno, I’m sorry but I used a bunch of potions from earlier, I wanted to die sooner but I guess it wasn’t on the agenda for today. Tommy attempted to laugh. Both Tommy and Techno held each other closer. 

Everyone remained silent until the last minute.  
Phil moved closer and started rubbing his hands and threw Tommy’s hair, paying attention to his face. Techno held Tommy for the absolute life of him, letting himself to silently cry. “Techie,take care of Henry and Bob for me.” The boy wheezed, trying to catch his breath. “I will, I promise.” The older said. 

Twenty seconds.

“I love you guys.” Tommy spoke, Techno slowly feeling his breathing slow. “so much” He finished, and Techno let out a sob.

Ten seconds. 

“I love you too Tom's.Say ‘Hi’ to Wilby for us.” Techno choked only holding Tommy tighter as he tucked his head into his hair, tightening his eye. 

Five seconds. 

Tommy’s heart practically stopped beating but he managed to whisper.

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cried- take a deep breath and drink some water if you have to. I mainly wrote this just to excuse my absence on this site- especially my christmas fanfic but to be fair I was doing exams and spending my time wisely. Always depending if people want to know what Tommy wrote to his family and friends then please leave a comment that will be highly appreciated. I'm also working on another fanfic, also SBI angst, Transient. My friend and I have put a lot of work into it and we’re at least half way done with the story or at least I hope so. I am also back in school sadly so the fanfic might take a little longer to write but I hope to have it out before the 20th of this month. Anyways stay safe and hopefully I’ll have something up soon!


End file.
